The Mermaid Princess
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: It's the story of The Little Mermaid with an Inuyasha twist. Princess Sango loves the human world and one day falls in love with handsome Prince Miroku.


**Happy New Year's Day! I don't own Inuyasha or Disney's The Little Mermaid. I also want to point out something about my stories. When I type the word "complete" in capitals on the summary, it means finished. As in more will be added, so please don't add completed stories to story alert lists.**

**That done, I've added a cast list so you know who is who. Inuyasha is just a friend and is not a demon. I should say that there will be no demons in this story. I did say there would be some Inuyasha twists. Can you spot them?**

Cast List

Ariel: Sango

Eric: Miroku

Triton: Sango's dad

Flounder: Kagome (mermaid)

Grimsby: Mushin

Ursula: Naraku (shark-man)

Flotsam and Jetsam: Kagura and Kanna (mermaids)

Carlotta: Kaede

Max: Kirara (cat)

Sebastian: Kohaku (merboy and Sango's brother)

Miroku's friend: Inuyasha (human)

Chapter One- Two Kingdoms

Prince Miroku sighed as he gingerly rubbed his cheek, staring at the ocean as he did so. Another princess had come and gone. He couldn't blame her. If he had been in her position, he would have done the exact same thing.

"Heh, rejected again, Your Highness?" inquired a voice from behind him.

Without looking back, Miroku said, "Drop the formalities, Inuyasha."

"Fine." The silver-haired boy crouched beside his friend.

"In response to your question, yes I was rejected again." He held up his right hand. "All because of this cursed hand."

"I don't think the curse had anything to do with you stroking the princess's butt."

"You're right." Miroku lowered his other hand to reveal a red handprint on his cheek. "I just can't help myself."

"By the way, any leads on Naraku's whereabouts?"

"None. It's as if he dropped off the face of the world."

"Well, he's obviously in hiding. If he was dead, the curse would have lifted."

"True enough."

A silence fell upon the pair and it felt awkward to Inuyasha. Possibly because of the gloomy mood that had been brought on by their last topic. He felt he had to cheer up his best friend and an idea came to him.

"Miroku, you want to hear what a sailor told me?"

"What's that?"

"The guy claims he saw a mermaid a few weeks ago."

"A mermaid?" Miroku raised a skeptical eyebrow. "That's impossible. Mermaids are just fairytales."

"Maybe, but some fairytales have a grain of truth in them."

"You believe that?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I'm going inside. I'm supposed to sail to a neighboring kingdom early tomorrow morning and meet the princess."

"Tomorrow's also your birthday."

"Right. I assume you'll be on the ship tomorrow."

"I'll be there. Goodnight Miroku."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, but those below the sea's surface were unaware of the weather, particularly a race called the merpeople. They were heading for the royal palace for a performance of Prince Kohaku and Princess Sango. Their father, King Senmonka was proud of both of them. Kohaku played a variety of musical instruments while Sango accompanied him with her singing.

A hush fell over the crowd as the curtain rose. An eleven-year-old merboy swam onto the stage, pulling a harp behind him. He sat on a rock the color of pink coral, his blue tail tucked to one side. He smiled shyly at the crowd before lifting his delicate fingers and dragging them across the strings. A soft beautiful melody filled the concert hall and the audience listened in quiet rapture.

Kohaku played the song's introduction before striking the three notes that preceded his sister's voice. When he struck the first note of Sango's part, no singing came nor his sixteen-year-old sister. He continued to play while his mind said, _Where are you, sister?_

Kohaku's song reached its end. He saw merpeople look at one another and murmur to each other. Fingers trembling, he looked at his father, who was fuming with rage.

"Sango!" Senmonka yelled, the name echoing in the room.

Sango was nowhere near the palace. She was exploring sunken ships with her best friend, Kagome. Her long hair was tied back and flowed behind her like a second tail. Her green tail propelled her effortlessly toward the ship that was her destination.

"Sango, wait up," Kagome called.

"Oh, Kagome, you're so slow."

"No. You're too fast." Kagome panted as she brushed her loose black hair back. The fins of her pink tail twitched slightly.

"Let's go," Sango answered. "I can't wait to explore this ship."

"Neither can I."

"That's because you're the human expert," Sango teased.

"Well, who else is going to tell you about the treasures you collect?"

Both girls giggled as they swam about the ship, looking around for anything Sango didn't already have.

"Sango, over here!" Kagome's voice called from around a corner.

The princess swam over to her best friend, who held up a silver object.

"It…kind of looks like father's trident, only smaller," she commented, referring to the weapon that her father wielded and commanded the ocean with.

Kagome examined the item closely. It had one more point than a trident, but several less than their combs. Her eyes lit up at the last comparison. "Sango, I think this is the human equivalent of a comb."

"You think so?"

"Sure. Watch." Holding the object by the handle, she ran the prongs through her hair.

"Hey, you're right. A human comb." Taking the item, she placed it in a small pouch she was carrying. She swam around the room before a curious object caught her eye. It had a rounded handle and had a kind of bowl with a hole on one end.

Picking it up, Sango said, "Kagome I found another item. I definitely have not seen this before."

Kagome swam over to look at it. "It looks like some kind of instrument. I bet it plays." Taking the item, she put the stem between her lips and blew. Nothing. "Hmm. I guess it's broken. Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango's face had gone pale. "Instrument! Oh my gosh! The performance! Father's gonna kill me!"

"That was today!? We gotta to hurry. Maybe we can make it." Kagome shoved the pipe into Sango's bag and the two mermaids sped toward the palace.

Unbeknownst to the mermaids, they were being watched. In a deep, dim cave, a sorcerer watched the pair in a mirror that was being held by a young mermaid all in white.

The sorcerer's eyes stared coldly at the image. "Yes," he hissed. "Hurry home princess. You don't want to be late for your performance for your father, do you?" He snorted. He hated the royal family, Senmonka in particular. It was the king who exiled him for selling dangerous magical roots and he had been seeking a way to get revenge ever since.

_Perhaps the princess is whom I've been searching for_, he mused. Out loud, he called, "Kagura!"

A mermaid with black hair and a swirled green and pink tail appeared. She bowed. "Yes, Master Naraku?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Princess Sango. She may be of use to me."

Kagura looked at Naraku with bright red eyes. How would the princess be of any use to him? She didn't see how she could, but Naraku had a knack for telling when someone could benefit him, so she didn't question it. Instead, she replied, "As you wish, master."

Senmonka sighed, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Sango."

"Father, I'm sorry. I just forgot."

"Do you have any idea how foolish you made me look?" Kohaku demanded.

Sango looked down. "I'm sorry, brother," she said softly. "I was just having such a great time exploring-,"

"Exploring what?" her father interrupted.

Sango hesitated. She hadn't meant to explain her no-show, but now it seemed she had no choice. Lying to her father was not an option. If she did lie, he would eventually find out the truth and he would be even angrier that she kept the truth from him.

"Sango," Senmonka prompted. "what were you exploring?"

Dropping her voice to just above a whisper, she answered, "Sunken ships."

Kohaku gaped and Senmonka's face turned red with anger. "You went to those human creations!? Have I taught you nothing, Sango? Humans are dangerous barbarians!"

"Father, they're not barbarians," Sango protested.

"Yes, they are. I don't ever want to hear of you hanging around those ships again! Is that clear?"

Sango glared at her father with tear-filled eyes before swimming angrily out of the room.

**Senmonka is one translation for expert in Japanese. I don't know the real name of Sango's father. If anyone does, please let me know. However, I will continue using Senmonka for this story. Kohaku and Sango are musician and singer, respectively so that it fits with the movie.**


End file.
